


A Birthday To Remember

by absinthefae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)</p></blockquote>





	A Birthday To Remember

Tonight was a very important night. It was your 18th birthday and princes and princess from all over the lands were coming to celebrate, for it was that night that you were expected to pick yourself a suitor. If you didn’t, your parents would select one for you. You loved them, but you didn’t quite trust their judgement. You looked in the mirror as your handmaid strung pearls and flowers within your hair, securing the strands with an elegant silver clip. When you stood and gloves were placed upon your hands, you could see yourself. Your (f/c) dress nearly dragged along the floor and so many petticoats were underneath you genuinely wondered if you would make it through the door on your own.  
“How do you feel, my lady?” Your handmaid asked you as she adjusted your skirts so that the light could catch their brilliance the best.  
“Nervous.” You admitted. Amongst the guests that were coming were a group of beings you weren’t quite comfortable with yet. You were told that the trolls hierarchies were similar to your own, that only those with the most noble blood were of royalty. Yet you couldn’t help but tremble in your boots. As a child your nanny told you stories to keep you from sneaking out of bed, stories where the grey skinned beings tore your flesh apart and gobbled you up.  
“Understandable, my lady. However, if I may speak, I believe you have nothing to worry about. Tonight is your night, you should have fun.” She said softly as she slipped a pearl choker around your neck, a cameo resting against your throat.  
“Thank you.” You said with a slight bow of your head.  
A person at your bedroom door knocked and your maid opened it, revealing your father dressed his very best. He held out a hand and you took it, walking with him through the corridors where great paintings of your ancestors covered the walls. “You look stunning.” He said softly to you as he helped you down the great swooping stairs.  
“Thank you.” You said. You almost couldn’t say anything else. You were far too nervous. The ballroom would be filled with strangers, and yet out of all of that you were expected to pick a husband?

When you entered the ballroom, you were surprised to see that your dance card was already fairly full, thanks to your mother. The list was covered in names you didn’t recognize, some that didn’t sound like names at all! You barely got a sip of champagne before your first dance partner had approached you. He was tall and dressed in a rather vibrant shade of green with messy black hair. You were just glad he was human. “May I have this dance?” He asked with a bow and holding out his hand.  
“Of course.” You said, sliding your fingers against his and walking toward the dance floor. By the wall instruments strummed away, creating a lovely melody. It didn’t take long for you to realize your partner, Sir John, was a bit of a goofball. Not five seconds into the dance he had begun to crack jokes and pointed out various pranks he had set up all around the room, ones that he was just waiting for the right sucker to get tricked.  
You liked Sir John, you really did. But you felt as though you would know when you happened upon your potential husband. He was kind and funny, and you very much would like to be his friend, but nothing more than that.  
Throughout the entire night you worked your way through your dance card. You had even encountered your first troll! He was a bit on the shorter side and from the way he held your waist and hand you could tell he was on the angrier side. Although he claimed he was speaking normally it seemed like he shouted all of his words.  
Although it was rude manners, when you had gone through the list you hurried from the room, hoping that no one noticed you scurrying away. Out into the courtyard you went, candles set out on nearly all the surfaces. The very skies seemed to be celebrating your birthday, for the stars were brilliant and you were positive you could see a shooting star. You settled down upon a carved bench and sighed, exhausted. Your feet ached, you had never danced so much your whole life than you had in that solitary few hours.  
You had met kind people that night. And cruel ones as well. There was the sweet Tavros with a fascination with animals, but who stumbled from shoddy legs. The somewhat arrogant Dave who, despite the dimness of the room, refused to remove his dark lensed glasses. The sarcastic Sollux, who spoke of so many things that you didn’t quite understand. There was even the memorable waltz with the very strong (but very sweaty) Equius. He was kind, but a tad too commanding in your opinion.  
The chilled air felt nice upon your skin, and for a moment you wondered if it was possible for you to spend the rest of the night outside, right in that very spot. You were so enthralled with the sky and the lovely decorations set up in your honor that you didn’t notice the footsteps approaching you.  
He was tall and clad in a brilliant shade of purple with war medals upon his coat. Everything about him spoke of aristocracy and properness. Even the curious purple streak in his hair, which matched his attire perfectly. “Good evvenin’, my lady.” He said with a straight and proper bow.  
“Ah, good evening, sir.” You said, staying exactly where you were.  
“I noticed you left the party.” He said and you felt a sense of awkwardness, as though he wasn’t quite sure how to proceed.  
“Yes, I apologize. I was...feeling overwhelmed is all. I much prefer it out here. It’s so pretty it feels like magic.” You said with a small shrug.  
“Oh, magic isn’t real.” He said as he sat down on the other end of the bench.  
You furrowed your brow. You were always a whimsical child who enjoyed fairy tales and stories that couldn’t possibly happen yet you held a hope that they would. “What makes you think so?”  
“Because there is an explanation for evveryfin.”  
“Then explain the stars.” You said, pointing up to the night sky.  
“Balls of flame and gas.” He said bluntly, crossing his arms.  
“Then what about...why the fish can breathe water yet we can’t.”  
“Speak for yourself.” He said and the fins that covered his ears twitched. Yet he cracked a smile. “If you had gills you could.”  
You looked up at him. He had fins, and according to him gills as well. “Then how can you breathe air too if you have gills?”  
“I havve a proper set of both. The mark of royalty.” He straightened the lapels of his jacket and you could see the many rings littering his fingers, bright shiny gold with multifaceted gemstones. You grinned and rolled your eyes, “Wwhat? It’s the truth.”  
“No, no, I believe you.” You said with a giggle in your voice.  
“I’m gonna be king one day.” He declared with a hint of irritation in his voice. “Wwhen my father steps down I shall take his place.”  
“So, I take it, your kingdom is underwater?” Even if you were bickering with this purple covered stranger, you were having the most fun you have had all night. And you could tell from the way he smiled despite his frustration that he felt similar.  
“Sort of. A lot of it is on the land actually.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course! Wwould you expect anyfin less?” He crossed his arms and smirked.  
“But of course not.” You said, more than happy to play along.  
By now you two were sitting close, your arms brushing every time either of you moved.  
Soft notes of music leaked out from the slightly open doors and you hummed along, gently swaying.  
He glanced over at you, “My lady, may I havve this dance?” He said as he got to his feet, extending a very jeweled hand toward you.  
“...only if you tell me your name, sir stranger.” You placed your hand in his and stood up, smoothing out your skirts.  
“Eridan.”  
“Sir Eridan, I would love to dance with you.”  
He smiled wide and pulled you forward, placing a hand upon your waist. Although you only came up to his chest you could hear him hum along with the music. The knot within your stomach finally unravelled as you danced with the purple blooded prince, who held you close and firm, as though he figured you would scurry away lest his guard drop.  
Even as the song came to an end and a new one began you continued to sway together. You glanced up sheepishly, half convinced he’d be bored, and were shocked to find him looking at you with light in his eyes.  
“My lady.” He said quietly.  
“Please, call me by my name.”  
“(Y/n), might I ask somefin forwward of me?”  
“Of course.” You said in a hushed tone.  
“Might I kiss you?” Your impromptu dance came to a halt but you still stood close, nearly pressed together.  
You nodded, “I would like that very much, Eridan.”  
His hand was chilled against your cheek as he leaned down and pressed his lips against your own. You covered his hand with your own and stood on your toes, eyes sliding closed. When he pulled away you grinned and tugged him forward by his jacket. A single kiss wasn’t enough, it seemed, for either of you.  
Your felt your back press against one of the stone columns in the courtyard, your arms firm around his neck. One hand pressed against the back of your head while the other traced the fabric of your dress. His tongue curled around your own and you shivered. You had been kissed before, but never with such desire, such passion, such affection.  
His words were so hushed, you nearly missed them. It was a rush of a whisper, cut short as though he were terrified of the answer.  
“What was that?”  
“...marry me.”  
You looked at him in surprise, but found yourself nodding. After all, that was what the party was for. And Eridan was the only one you felt comfortable around, like you could speak your mind and not be chastised for it. “Yes, I will.” You replied, just as quietly.  
He smiled wide and hugged you tight, lifting you clear off the ground. “Wwonderful.” He said, spinning you around before setting you back down, kissing your lips before moving to your cheek and neck, as far as the neck of your dress would allow.  
“Come, let’s tell my mother and father. I’m sure they’ll be thrilled.” You said, taking his hand and leading him back inside, away from the courtyard and back into the bright lights and music.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my deviantart (absinthe-fae)


End file.
